I'm Sorry, Blame It On Me
by Goddess.of.Souls
Summary: Max gets voted out of the Flock and Gazzy follows her. The Flock slowly starts to fall apart. What happens when the Flock, Max, and Gazzy end up in the same town? Will the Flock be forgiven? And who are these two new people that Max and Gazzy are staying with? Read to find out! R
1. Chapter 1

_Max POV_

_I landed in the cave where the Flock and I were currently spending the night at. The Flock was huddled at the back of the cave, except for Gazzy. I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to Gazzy, thinking that they were talking about food or sleeping arrangements. _

_"Max!" Gazzy cried out, and held onto me like there was no tomorrow. I smiled warmly at him, then stared in confusion at the others. They always came to greet me.. Weird. Then the rest of the Flock turned towards me, sadness filled their eyes, and Iggy's sightless eyes started to fill with tears._

_I let go of Gazzy and started to walk towards the rest of the Flock and asked,_

_" What's wrong guys?"_

_Fang looked at me with a sad look on his face._

_"Max," he says emotionless, "we want you out of the Flock."_

_I choked up._

_"What.? Why?" I asked, my voice slightly cracking at the end. 'They wanted me out? Why? I just didn't get it?' I looked down at Gazzy to see tears sliding down his face. Angel my baby, the one I raised since she was an infant, stepped forward. _

_"We want a normal life Max. To be a family, to have friends, to not have to worry about the next time when we'll eat. Max.. We're tired of being chased down like animals! For gods sake!" Her sweet voice filled with emotions. Silence fills the air. I looked at all of them and asked in a quiet voice,_

_"And you're all in on this?"_

_A tear silently falls as Iggy and Fang nodded, Angel looks at me as I already knew her answer, and my heart started to break little by little. Nudge quickly replies, _

_"We promise to call everyday and be good, but I want a normal life Max an-" Her words started to quiet down as I looked down at Gazzy. I kneeled down and whispered, _

_"I understand if you want to stay Gazzy.." He shook his head and hugged my neck. I then stood up with Gazzy in my arms and snapped out,_

_"When I leave, I am NOT staying in contact with you guys, capiche? Oh, and I'm taking the MAX card with me."_

_"T-then how are w-we s-s-supposed to feed ourselves?" Nudge gasped out._

_I shrugged, "Figure it out yourselves, I'm not your leader anymore." I walked out to the entrance of the cave and turned towards them._

_"I'm sorry if I was bad leader. I guess, the blame's on me."_

_..._

My heart shattered when I left the Flock that day.

That day, was almost 4 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Max's POV

I opened my eyes, groaning as the sunlight hit my face. Rolling over, I pulled the covers over my face and mentally cursed Artemis for being an early bird.

Someone ripped the covers off my body and I instantly curled up into a little ball.

A few minutes later, I slowly blinked my eyes and sat up, staring at my calendar.

A sigh escaped my lips as I remembered what today was... Monday. Also the four-year anniversary of being voted out of the Flock.

_Bet they're celebrating right now._

I thought bitterly as tears started to form in my eyes. Shaking my head, I quickly wiped them away and stood up, stretching my wings in the process.

_I gotta be strong. For Gazzy._

I reminded myself and threw myself onto the bed once again.

...

"Get up Maxie-poo!" Artemis called out, "School's not gonna wait for you forever!"

I growled and shouted, "Call me that again child and I'll murder you!"

She popped her head in my room and cackled,

"Keep dreaming Maxi-pad!" I glared at her, but of course it had no effect since she was used to it. I jumped off my queen-sized bed and chased after her. She ran into our medium-sized kitchen with granite flooring to where Gazzy and Damian were eating breakfast. Breakfast, that consisted chocolate-chip pancakes with bananas, sausage, and eggs. Artemis screeched loudly,

"Save me! Maxie's trying to murder me!"

The guys started to laugh as I cornered Artemis in the living room between the rather large leather couch and the cream-colored wall.

"Give it up Arty, you're not gonna win this one." I said in a singing voice. Her eyes suddenly got this mischievous glint in her eyes and cried out,

"Damian! Gazzy! I'll make you as many cookies as you want as long as you save me from this evil demon!"

My eyes widen as I started to back away from Artemis... The room was quiet for a second as I started to turn and then was tackled to the ground by two people.

_Damian and Gazzy, those idiots! I'm gonna get my revenge on them one of these days, I swear.._

Artemis jumped over me and ran towards her room, probably locking the door behind her to keep safe from me. I swore and glared at the two 14-year-olds who were chuckling at my face as if this was entertaining.

"Well, this was fun but we got to get ready now too.." Gazzy started to say, when Damian shouted,

"Run as fast as your pathetic legs can carry you!" With that they both let go and ran off to their respective rooms. I sighed as I brushed myself off and walked towards my room thinking about how I could get revenge.

_Hmm, replace their pillows with water balloons? Nah.. Umm, Put food coloring in their shampoos? Nope, too much work..._

I walked into my room and changed into some light brown ugg boots, black leggings, a simple red and gray tank top with a loose gray sweater over it. I inwardly sighed, as I put my dirty blonde into a ponytail.

Oh well, time for some learning torture now..

"Guys are you ready yet!?" I shouted rather loudly.

"Almost!"

"One second!"

"I can't find my sweater Max!"

Were the answers I got from my amazingly lazy family.

I sighed and started to walk out the door thinking of the Flock.

Have they finally forgotten about me?

...

Fang's POV

Max.

God how I've missed her.

Her laugh, her smile, her stubbornness.

Here we are, living the normal life like we always wanted to but it doesn't feel right without Max or Gazzy. Nudge says I've become more silent, more emotionless. Whatever.

But it hurts. It hurts to think that I'm leading the Flock. It shouldn't be me, Max should be here. It hurts to hear the Flock cry themselves to sleep thinking about that day. Four years ago, when we voted Max out. We were surprised that Gazzy, of all people, went with her.

I think that Angel blames herself the most. For saying those words at Max, words that also hurt Gazzy.

"Fang?"

That word snapped me out of my trance-like state. Angel came up to me in her pajamas with tear-stained cheeks and I instantly knew that she dreamed about Max and Gazzy. Angel wasn't 8 anymore, she was 12 and for being a 12-year-old she's seen and lost so much already.

"Fang."

Her voice cracked and she came running towards me, sobbing into my chest as she tried to cry away her sorrows. I awkwardly hugged her, rubbing between her wings just like what I did with Max when she was upset.

Max should be the one here comforting Angel, not me. Angel's sobbing turned into snoring, I quietly picked her up and carried her back to her room. I gently moved Angel's hair out of her face, thinking of Max. I sighed wondering how much more the Flock could take. Its been four years since we've last seen them.

What if we found them? If we went and searched for them after four years would they still forgive us? Would Max forgive me?

Or has she already found someone else...?


End file.
